Cracking
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Amon/Tahno - Amon decides to show his Equalists just how weak a bender is without their bending.


Amon was familiar with Tahno, the star player of the Wolfbats. He wasn't so familiar with what he was like out of the ring, but he imagined that he was a man who always had his game face on. Amon always relished that moment right before he took away a bender's abilities; that moment where he let his fingers hover over their face and their eyes revealed what kind of person they were on the inside. In that moment that he had with Tahno, he got what he expected: a trembling child who was afraid of losing the only thing that made him feel like a man.

He took away his source of confidence and the thing that made him so "important" to that crowded stadium of fans. The difference in him was immediate and the shell that he left behind was infinitely more interesting to Amon than the pretentious _bender_ that had stood so arrogantly in front of him before. He looked so lost, so weak – like a perfect example of how powerless benders were without their bending. Eventually, he would that little Avatar girl, but for now, he had found an adorable pet for his Equalists.

As much as he wanted to retrieve Tahno himself, if only to see the look of sheer horror return to his face at the sight of him, he chose to send out some Equalists in his stead. There was no reason to risk being seen himself and the Equalists were quite efficient boys when they felt like impressing him. In under an hour, the ex-pro bender was delivered to him, his hands tied and a burlap sack over his head.

"Very nice," he praised, raising calmly from his desk. He caught the way that Tahno's shoulders tensed in alarm, just hearing his voice. "Take him out there for me. And call some our friends together as well, would you? I have a demonstration prepared for everyone."

That was a little white lie, of course. He had the general idea in mind, even had them get Tahno for him, but that was about as far as he had planned this "demonstration". When he continued thinking about it before they brought Tahno to him, his thoughts had taken a much more personal turn than he would be willing to share in front of a group of his followers. He would be willing to do a lot to make a statement but he wasn't willing to let himself go that far in front of the Equalists like that. He wasn't so shameless.

He crossed the room to the large map on the wall and brushed his fingers lightly over the handle of the wooden pointing stick that hung beside the map. Hooking his finger in the leather strap it was hung by, he pulled it down into his hand. It was light yet firm and he already knew that it could leave a punishing sting when he slapped some of his underlings' hands with it. If it was enough to send his own Equalists whimpering back to their places, then he could only imagine what it would do to the already sensitive, suffering ex-bender.

When he walked into the conference room, the Equalists all stood at attention. The furniture had been cleared to the corners and at the center was Tahno, the trembling, huddled mess that he was.

"Welcome back, Mr. Wolfbat," he said smoothly, announcing his presence to him. Tahno's trembling stilled and Amon heard a few hushed chuckles from some of his followers. Holding the pointing stick behind his back, he approached him with slow, even steps and stopped right next to him. "Any idea why you're here today?"

"Because you just couldn't get enough of me. I really ought to hire someone to take care of my stalkers." Even when he was tied up, on his knees in front of a group of his enemies, Tahno still had enough sass in him to retort like that. Amon was impressed. It made him feel like leaving a nice bright handprint on that talkative mouth of his.

"Alas," he sighed, beginning to circle him slowly, letting his feet fall with loud steps, hoping to irritate him. "There is some truth in that, I must admit, although my reasons today aren't entirely personal. This is actually all for the sake of my fellow Equalists."

The sneer in Tahno's scoff was audible. He tilted his head up as if to direct his anger at someone even though Amon was standing somewhere behind him by the time he stopped walking. "Haven't you had enough?" he asked. The Equalists in front of him laughed with a little less restraint this time. "You made your point the first time."

"Not at all." He enjoyed the way that Tahno swiveled his head in surprise when he realized that he wasn't standing where he thought. "Seeing what a bender becomes _after_ I do my work is how I make my point. If I left things the way they were, it would be like opening a bottle of wine and never pouring a glass to know how it tastes."

"I don't think I understand," he grumbled slowly, sinking his head to the floor. "I don't want to understand you people."

An interesting thought occurred to Amon. "If you tried to understand us, you might not feel so bad about your situation. You could feel... normal. Like any of us."

"Normal...?" he said quietly, keeping his head down. "Try saying that to any other bender. See how they feel. I'm sure they'll agree that you're just full of bullshit."

It was going to be difficult to impossible to get Tahno to agree with him it seemed. Nothing he said was going to ruin the point he was making to his followers, but he didn't feel like letting him get away with saying anything else. Leaning down, he lifted Tahno up by the back of his neck and brought him up to kneel on his knees as he twisted and strained against him. Even if he somehow got out of his grip, he would probably smack his head on the floor with as disoriented as he was. As amusing as the thought was, he didn't want him to give himself a blackout while they had their fun with him. He wanted Tahno to enjoy this just as much as he was going to.

"Somebody gag him, please," he ordered. One of the Equalists, a sturdy, broad-shouldered fellow, came forward with a scarf he had prepared. He loosened the straps that tied the cover over Tahno's head and pulled it off in a swift move. Blinded by the stark overhead light or perhaps ashamed once unmasked, their captive ex-bender closed his eyes and tipped his head down.

Making a disappointed click with his tongue, Amon put two fingers under Tahno's chin and tilted his head back up. "Show us those beautiful eyes."

Tahno slowly opened his eyes and the way his pupils contracted against the light proved that he was hiding his face from the light after all. He hissed with the effort to keep his eyes open and winced until he was able to keep them open all the way – and once they were open, they opened wide, taking in the room full of Equalists.

"What..."

Before he could say another word, Amon held his hand over his mouth and nodded to the follower holding the scarf. "Hush now. You won't need any words to tell us what you're thinking from here on."

Amon removed his hand and Tahno's quick attempt to retort was stifled when his follower pushed the scarf into his mouth. Once it was secured tightly behind his head, the Equalist looked over his handiwork proudly and fell back with the others in the gathered crowd. Amon was very aware of the sort of people he had in the room with him. They were allies to him, but if he were Tahno, he would have been just as intimidated by their devious and lecherous stares. Some of them were probably itching to torture him themselves, others anxious to defile him in the most base ways possible.

There was only one person who got to call the shots, though. No one else would be laying a hand on him unless he allowed them to and with as fragile and frightened as Tahno looked, he knew that he wouldn't be wanting to share him with anyone else. He appreciated the audience they had for the moment and wanted to teach them a lesson but he would be even happier if he got to do as he pleased with his prisoner on his own later.

"While my primary focus here is giving an example for my dear followers, it is obstinate benders – ex-benders – like yourself that really need to be taught a lesson." The pointing stick was withdrawn from behind his back and was pointed dangerously closely between his eyes. Amon delighted in the way it made Tahno's eyes widen in fear. He watched the way his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. His jaw tightened around the strip of fabric between his teeth and a bit of sweat crept down his brow to his cheek, leaving a trail that glistened in the dim light. There was a strong, strange desire to lick it off his face but Amon only allowed himself to wipe it off with his thumb. That would be the last sign of compassion he would show him, he told himself.

The room, he noticed, had gone completely still and silent. For a moment there, it felt like it was only him and his captive. He had to steel himself to keep from pondering any further on the things Tahno's wide eyes did to him.

"You look like you're going to pass out," he remarked, commenting on the way Tahno's shoulders shook with the effort to hold himself in his difficult kneeling position. "We haven't even done anything yet."

Slowly, he lowered the stick and ran it lightly along his jaw. Tahno's eyelashes fluttered and he swayed forward a little, threatening to fall on his face. Obviously he had become a lot weaker than Amon even expected if he couldn't even take a little bit of tension.

"Somebody untie his hands," he commanded. There was a disappointed grumble from the surrounding Equalists which made Amon's annoyance and frustration rise. "I didn't say please," he snapped sharply.

The same nameless Equalist who had gagged him before proudly came forward and knelt down to untie the knot that tied his hands together. Freed from his restraints, Tahno used all of his strength to steady himself on his hands and knees.

"You see, the whole point here is that a bender is completely helpless before our numbers without their bending," he told the others. "It isn't even necessary for us to keep his hands bound. By doing that, all we're doing is instilling fear in him. A little bit of fear is necessary so that benders understand the kind of fear they bring to non-benders, but ultimately, we want to be _equals_."

He tapped the tip of the stick gently against the sharp rise of one of Tahno's cheekbones to get him to focus on his mask. "Some benders, however, will try to cling to the pride they had in their privilege. Even when they become just like us, they refuse to acknowledge that we are the same."

The second that he saw anger and spite overtake the fear in Tahno's eyes, he rose his hand that he held the pointing stick with. That was all it took – he didn't even have to bring down his hand. Tahno pitifully winced and whimpered, lowering himself closer to the floor as he cowered before him.

"It seems like this should be enough for some, but they'll still secretly hold their contempt in their hearts. The moment you relent and show them mercy, they'll show their spite for you." He took a relaxing breath through his nose, delighting in the scent of fear that mingled in the room's stale air.

"That's why..." He lifted his hand again. Tahno stayed still, showing more firm resolve, masking his fear. "You should not allow this behavior." And with a swift arching swing of his arm, he brought the stick down straight across his face. He was careful to avoid his eyes, of course, but the way the stick slapped across his nose and cheeks was sure to leave a vivid, unusual welt on his face. He would probably be showing it off like a badge of honor for a while if he tried to keep that attitude of his.

Tahno managed to weather the blow well, though. He bent his head and gave a muffled hissed around the gag, then nothing else.

"Do you see that?" he asked. The question was somewhat rhetorical but the others still murmured in agreement. The atmosphere was becoming more charged. With the first swing, there was a few gasps from those who were gathered and one low whistle. They were waiting for him to beat obedience into him.

He swung again, across the back of Tahno's bent neck – because he wasn't the type to disappoint. Tahno let out a strangled sound but barely moved. He should have just been thankful that he hadn't struck him across the front of his throat.

"What's the point in your pride now?" he inquired, kneeling down to Tahno's side. "You don't have your bending any longer so why do you continue to be prideful and spite us? We're the same now, you know."

Oh, right. He was gagged. Not like he would have given him an appropriate answer anyway. The look he was shooting him said that he would rather chew nails than explain the complex thoughts of a proud ex-bender.

Very well. He was going to have a lot of fun with this next part. He was going to be the one to handle this; no way would he let any of the others take the best part for themselves. Flipping the stick over in his hand, he used the handle of it to push Tahno over onto his side. All it took was a slight nudge now that his elbows and shoulders had grown so weak with the fear and strain.

He put a knee on either side of his waist, straddling him, and set the pointing stick down off to the side where he wouldn't be able to reach it. Tahno's hands were free. He had it within his ability to push him away, but he seemed frozen, unsure how to react to whatever was happening. Amon knew how this position must make him feel and that would be enough for him for now. He harbored no intention of having sex with him or letting any of his followers do the same. His goal was humiliation and just sitting above him, staring down at him with his eyes lowered and the eternally smirking face on his mask was enough to seriously fuck with anyone's mind.

It could only get better from there. He placed his hands on Tahno's chest and gently drew them over his shoulders, massaging in a way that would normally be meant to soothe. Instead, he could feel Tahno's muscles tightening even more and he barely took a breath. The way that he despised him only made touching him so intimately feel more amazing and fueled his own desire. If he weren't careful, he would be exhibiting some physical signs of his sick lust for him that he would rather his subordinates not witness.

He circled his fingers lightly around Tahno's neck, rewarding him with the first deep inhalation he'd heard from him in a while. "Beautiful," he murmured appreciatively. "It's a shame you have to have such a poor attitude. If you wanted, I imagine you and I could be very fine companions." He meant that the way it sounded and let the Equalists who may have heard his words draw their own conclusions about his intentions.

His fingers found the zipper on his outer jacket and he unzipped it with deliberately painful slowness. When he reached the sash around his waist that kept him from unzipping it all the way, he began working that loose as well. That must have been the final thread that held together Tahno's self-restraint because his hands immediately shot forward and gripped his wrists. His eyes were unfocused, his hands shaking, his teeth gritting so tight around the gag that he could hear it.

"Would someone please get his hands off me?" he asked coolly. Two Equalists in the surrounding crowd nodded at each other and stepped forward. Each of them took a hand and pinned them down to the floor on either side. With him restrained once again, Amon sighed in feigned disappointment and lightly gave a few smacks to Tahno's left cheek.

"You see, boys? There's nothing he can do without his bending. There's no way for him to defend himself. He still thinks he has it in him to put up a worthy fight." He grinned beneath the mask. "Impossible."

The fear returned to Tahno's face, twisting his brows upward in an expression that could have read as hopelessness. That was what he was looking for. He was almost there.

He was able to untie the sash now and easily slid it out from underneath him and continued to unzip the coat until he was able to push it open. Underneath was just another lighter jacket which he unzipped as well. He had to take in a breath to prepare himself. No amount of preparation could have saved him, though. When he pushed open his second jacket, revealing the smooth, untouched expanse of his chest and stomach, he forgot to breathe.

His body was simply stunning. Even without his bending, Amon knew he was still an athlete and it showed in the smooth, hard curves of his well-toned muscles. He wanted to tell him how good he looked but he had the feeling it would come out sounding as villainous as anything else he said to Tahno no matter how much he meant it.

"Perfect," he let himself utter. "I think I have the perfect accessory for you." He shooed away his two subordinates who looked at him in disappointment. The one opened his mouth, possibly to complain, but shut it when he saw the look he was being given. They wanted to participate but this was all his now. He shushed them and waved his hands to dismiss them.

Using his own strength, he flipped Tahno onto his stomach. He groaned and writhed, trying to struggle his way out from under him, believing that he had far worse coming to him than Amon was even intending. Later, perhaps. For now, he had to resume his lesson.

He gripped his hands under the collar of both jackets and pulled them down his shoulders together, only pausing to use his knees to bend Tahno's elbows so he could pull them off all the way. He thought for a moment and ultimately decided that he could do away with his pants because he was no longer in control of his own body's reactions anymore anyway.

"Keep your hands in front of you," he said, trying to sound firm without sounding too rough. Whimpering quietly, Tahno obeyed, placing his hands flat on the floor in front of him as Amon lifted him by his hips to get him on his knees. He could only imagine what sort of thoughts must have been swirling through Tahno's head at that moment.

He tore off both of his shoes, revealing his soft, pale toes. Lightly, he brushed his gloved fingertips along the inside arch of both of his feet just to watch him quiver in shame. He was driving him slowly insane and Amon couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed himself this thoroughly. Every move he made brought Tahno closer to his breaking point.

Next: his pants. It was all he had left and he felt anticipation rush through him as he slowly unfastened them and slid them down his trembling legs. With him fully unclothed, he put his hands under both of his arms and lifted him up onto his knees, supporting his back against his chest as he showed him off to his followers.

"You see?" he said, taking hold of Tahno's chin as he tried to hide his face. "All benders are this vulnerable and weak without their precious powers. No different from any of you. All they need is a little bit of humility to make them understand how we feel compared to them."

Some of his Equalists gave some catcalls and a number laughed cruelly, but there were a startling number who averted their eyes. They were the ones who understood this lesson the best; they knew what it meant to be humiliated by a bender. The reason they could show him their sympathy was because they were the same now.

He really wanted to touch him. Even with his gloves on, he could feel how soft and supple his skin would feel to touch. He indulged himself a little, letting the fingers of one hand graze over one of his nipples as he slid his hand down his side to curl around his hip. Under his mask, he bit his lip at the whine he provoked from him.

"On your hands and knees again, please," he said – and Tahno obeyed. He couldn't tell what he was thinking anymore. Maybe he just wanted it to be over. He was breathing slowly and despite the way he had been touching and toying with him, his fear kept him from becoming aroused.

As he stood, he retrieved the pointing stick and walked slowly behind Tahno with it gripped in his hand. "Ready?" he asked. Giving him no time to reply or even ready himself if he weren't already, he swung and brought the length of the stick down across his ass. Tahno yelped in surprise; a bright and clear sound from his throat unhindered by the fabric in his mouth. Again, he brought it down and for the next few swings, Tahno seemed to know what to expect.

He didn't care what the others must have thought of him at this point, now that he had a very visibly growing ridge in the front of his pants. It wasn't like he did anything to _hide_ his lust for power, after all. He was definitely going to be getting off on this when he was through here.

Without even realizing it, his lashes had grown quick and brutal, driving over the same spot on his ass over and over. He was shaken back to reality when Tahno collapsed onto his elbows, finding it too hard to keep himself up anymore with the pain he was inflicting. The short stick was thin and was capable of leaving a hefty sting just from one smack. He could imagine the sort of pain he must have felt after all of those mounting blows.

The stick itself was beginning to look a little worse for wear as well with a crack starting to form along the length of it, right in the middle. In just a few more blows it would probably snap and he didn't really want to end up stabbing him with it instead.

He took this as his cue to relent for the moment. Stepping back, he took a few breaths to calm himself and let Tahno do the same. If nothing else, he had just succeeded in making half of the Equalists in the room very uncomfortable. He had to keep himself from laughing. It would have been some very gross, maniacal laughter and he tried not to be that kind of guy.

"So? How are you feeling?" he asked Tahno, raking the end of the stick over the bright red lines he left on his ass. The whimper he was given didn't sound entirely like that of pain. It was more of a moan, really. Unfortunately, it sounded like he was trying to say something as well but even if he leaned closer, he still wouldn't be able to understand what he was saying because of the gag he still had in.

He used the front of his shoe to lift Tahno's chin and took in the completely debauched look on his face. His eyes, which had been sunken yet defiant before, had a new sort of vitality to them and his wavy hair clung to his flushed, sweat-dampened skin. If he allowed himself the outlandish thought, he might have believed that he was starting to enjoy his treatment.

_Is that what you wanted to tell me?_ he wondered. _Or did I break you already..._

The desire to run his hands over his backside was very strong but he tried to resist. For now, he simply pressed his foot into Tahno's side to topple him over onto his side. He fell easily without any resistance, his body too weak to support him now.

"I think that about covers it. You all got my point, didn't you?" He directed a look to his gathered Equalists which may have been a little more threatening than he meant because a few of them looked downright intimidated and began backing up. He held the pointing stick in both hands and stood a little straighter. "We're done here."

When a few came forth to retrieve their captive, he put an arm out in front of them to keep them away.

"I can handle him. No need for you to involve yourselves. Go take a break."

They nodded silently, looking disappointed again, and slipped into the retreating crowd. It was likely that they were the types who had been waiting to take a bite out of Tahno for themselves and they were probably disappointed that the situation hadn't gotten any more heated. Once they all exited, Amon sighed to himself and dropped the stick, watching it fall to the floor and splinter upon impact.

"I guess I went easy on you," he said, scattering the pieces with a light kick. He looked down at Tahno who was looking up at him as he breathed slowly, recovering from the abuse he'd taken. The only thing he had left to do was release him. Or keep him. He would hold onto him a little longer until he had completely decided on that.

Although his arousal was still awake, he didn't feel like ruining Tahno's life any further at the moment.

He knelt and gently untied the knot at the back of his neck, sliding it out of his mouth carefully as Tahno took his first blessed full breath of air through his mouth. He wasn't expecting him to say anything else. Everything had already been said in the beginning. Even if he didn't say it himself, he could tell that Tahno knew that he hadn't meant every word that he had said after he was gagged. Still...

"You'll never stop hating me, will you? The Equalists and I – you'll always hate us."

Tahno finally lifted one hand to swipe his unruly, damp bangs behind one of his ears. He opened his mouth, paused, then let his hand fall back to the floor. After a second or two, he nodded and that was all.

"I thought so."

Amon got back up. Feeling particularly generous at the moment for some reason, he gathered up Tahno's clothes and shoes and brought them back to him. There were many things he could take from someone. Now he knew that there were some things that no one, not even he, could steal.


End file.
